<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Still my Indelible Friend, You are Unbreaking by Shh (maplemari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159830">Be Still my Indelible Friend, You are Unbreaking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplemari/pseuds/Shh'>Shh (maplemari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clerics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Non-Linear Narrative, We Die Like Men, and cowboys, if u squint, my dnd character - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplemari/pseuds/Shh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WIPs and short excerpts for my dnd characters, because I have FEELINGS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Still my Indelible Friend, You are Unbreaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a long time since Maple has felt this way. He is looking over at this man who he has only known a night and it feels like they have known each other for years, like seasons have passed sitting beside one another at this dingy tavern. </p><p>There’s something in Ephrin’s eyes, in his laugh, a knowing Maple has rarely seen before. Ephrin is a man that nature bends too, that the boughs of fruit trees lean down so as to reach his hand, offering all they have for his touch. Maple moves closer to him, the space between them in this secluded booth shortening. The night outside is beautiful and the creatures love him, but he is lonely.</p><p>Ephrin smiles, tusks poking out from his mouth. His hand brushes over Maple’s, and he catches his pinky finger, just barely holding him. Maple lets the warmth of it spread until it feels all-encompassing, a forest at night, full of unknowns and of comfort, of being held in something greater than anyone could ever be. Maple takes a swig of his drink with his other hand.</p><p>“This seems a dull place for you to be in,” Maple says, looking over the brim of his mug, “It’s an odd stop to make along your journey.”</p><p>Ephrin has the smile of a fox, full of cunning and wild. “I have not been in the lands of men for many moons, but I find there is interest in it when I return.” </p><p>He looks at Maple, grins. He has seen people like this before, has seen nights on the desert plains so similar. But there is comfort in the dark, and there is warmth in the touch of another. So Maple leans in to Ephrin, knocking their foreheads together as gently as he can. </p><p>“You ain’t an easy man to know, Ephrin, but I’d like to try, if only for a night,” There is a small scar on Ephrin’s cheek, faded pale on his skin, and Maple reaches out and touches it, placing his hand on Ephrin’s face. </p><p>If any of this surprises Ephrin, Maple can not tell, but there is a flash in his eyes all the same. </p><p>“And you trust so easily for one who has spent so long far from home. I have not seen many like you in my time, Maple.” </p><p>When they kiss, Maple feels his magic thrumming through his body, and Ephrin sighing against him, warmth through the layers of his shirt from Ephrins hand on his waist. It is lovely, Maple thinks, to have something like this, and he lets himself be lost in it.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Ephrin is not there in the morning when Maple wakes up, the space in his bed already cold. Maple reaches over for him anyways, fingers grasping at the worn sheets, and lets out a small sigh when he feels nothing. </p><p>He packs up his bags, shrugging his coat over his shoulders, and he rebraids his hair with steady hands over a dirt encrusted bathroom mirror. As he leaves the room, he notices something out of the corner of his eyes. There is a white clover on the bedside table, not yet wilted. Maple takes it, placing it in his vest pocket, carefully tucked away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might add more to this chapter bc it feels pretty short but,, we will see</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>